


Drive

by mobile_mom



Series: Modern Daddies [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Raising a Child, rating just in regards to mentioning of sucking someone off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobile_mom/pseuds/mobile_mom
Summary: Modern AU in which model-turned blogger Alfie and his actor boyfriend Tommy are driving their kid Charlie around in their car to make him fall asleep.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Modern Daddies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869499
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [boundinshallows (museme87)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/boundinshallows) in the [Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019) collection. 



> Prompt:  
> Lately, little Charlie will only fall asleep while riding in the car, so Tommy and Alfie share late, sleepy car rides together.

“How did you even find out?” Tommy asked him, astonished, brushing a strand of long hair from his forehead. Alfie couldn’t stop thinking how much he loved it, when his husband had to have longer hair for a part. So much more he could get a good grip on. He made a note to himself to make good use of that later. But for now he leaned over, smiled mischievously and said in his most seductive tone,:

“well, that, my love can be found out during the next episode of ‘Daddy Diaries.’ ” 

Tommy laughed out loud, which quickly made them both freeze. 

He turned his head carefully to the backseat to see if hell had broken loose again, but their 6 month old son was still peacefully sleeping in his car seat. 

Thomas exhaled in relief and turned back to his husband, who would have punished him severely if he had woken the little one up. Hmm, he made a note to himself to think up something else that would require a punishment. For now he settled back in the wonderfully heated seat of their luxurious – “it’s the safest car, Thomas, love. The safest!” – car and said,: 

“hope you know, your housewives will kill you, if you admit, you take our son for a drive to get him to sleep.” 

“Oi, Tommy, don’t you say ‘housewives’ in that tone. First of all, I prefer to call them my ‘ _society ladies_ ,’” Alfie emphasized with an exaggerated swing of the wrist that made his many bracelets clatter wildly. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and huffed out a huge smile. 

“And secondly: we can’t all be admired actors like you, hmm - running around with your baby blue eyes, and cheekbones, that get everyone within a mile radius horny - while I have to find a way to keep our little clone under control. _Whilst_ taking care of the laundry, I might add, my love. I thought the black silk shirt would be perfect tomorrow night, wouldn’t it?” 

“It would, babe.” 

Tommy agreed, still smiling, while he gave the driving Alfie a careful kiss on the cheek. There was no need to point out that Alfie was about as far away from a suburban housewife as was imaginable, with his career as a famous model-turned-blogger, or ‘influencer’ as he preferred to be called these days. And there was also no need to comment on the fact that whilst Alfie may have thought about him wearing the black silk shirt tomorrow night – for purely selfish reasons of course - , Tommy very much doubted that he had put it in the washing machine (this strange thing that had hardly ever been used during the three years they’d lived together but which had been running unremittingly since their little love bundle had arrived). 

And of course Alfie could still read him like a book; he had been able to since they’d first met at that charity party. Tommy had tried his best to come across as straight as straight could be until Alfie had dragged him into one of the marble toilet stalls, whispering, “I only hope you are more convincing in your other roles, pretty boy,” before sucking him off like Tommy had never been sucked off before. 

“Of course I didn’t put it in the machine, love. My ladies told me I might just as well start looking for a new place to live if I did that to your shirt. Ha!” 

and with that he dropped his hand onto Tommy's thigh. 

“I told them I'd just have to suck you off as an apology, just the way you like it my love, right? Should have seen the comments.” 

“Comments? Alfie…” but Alfie’s hand found its way up Tommy’s thigh, higher and higher. 

“And yeah, coming back to your question, darling,: I did found out about the safest car of 2019’s exquisite bonus feature – namely lulling our little angel to sleep - last week. You know, when I told you, I’d pick you up but Ada was late and so I just decided to buckle the prince up? He’d been going on and on for nearly two hours, love, and when he fell asleep mere minutes into the drive, I have to admit I thought he might just have worn himself out. So, big bad researcher that I am, next time he started crying and was a bit cranky about sleeping I put him directly into his safety throne, started driving and bamm, it only took your lovable husband three minutes to ensure world peace!” 

“Well thanks for that, babe.” 

Tommy remembered that incident very well. The paparazzi had gone crazy when Prince Charming of England’s gay power couple had shown up on his husband’s set accompanied by their new born son. The social media response had been almost as crazy as the day they first presented their beloved son to the world. But Tommy was really thankful. Filming was nearing its end and all those sleepless nights had taken their toll on his face to the point that the make-up artist’s skills were being seriously tested. If Alfie hadn’t found a way to get their prince to sleep Tommy would have been forced to stay in a hotel and none of the three of them would have been able to live with that. 

“Alfie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you only do this at night?” 

“Oh, well, you know, our heir never likes to sleep. Just like his daddy, right? I really don’t know what’s up with the two of you and denying yourselves sleep. But just as I found a cure for _daddy_ , I found a cure for his son. So, yeah, we might have cruised a bit in the bright sunlight as well.” 

Tommy wasn’t a social media person, but he knew that these two sweethearts would never have gone unnoticed. And typing ‘Alfie Solomons baby’ into google proved him right. He looked lovingly at the many pictures of his boys and thought that next year the car manufacturer would probably pay _them_ to drive around in one of their models. 

“Alfie?” 

“Yeah, babe?” 

“Turn the radio a bit up, eh?” 

And while REM’s “Drive” played in the background they hurried home, put the precious one into his crib and got some adulting done. 

The next day Alfie opened his youtube video with, “a very good morning ladies. Aren’t we blessed? I am blessed, you are blessed and let’s bless each other with open mindedness, shall we? Especially when it comes to raising children, an open mind to the seemingly most controversial methods is so important….” 

Tommy decided to ignore Ada’s and Polly’s text messages about how none of _them_ ever needed to do that and happily drove Charlie around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are not mad I turned this into a modern AU thing, [Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/boundinshallows). But as soon as I read your prompt I just had to write it like this.  
> Again HUGE thanks to [MintJam](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MintJam/pseuds/MintJam) for understanding what I wanted to say: I often was a bit lost as a non-native speaker, and always got rescued by her.


End file.
